


hot or cold, i like you

by mytsukkishine



Series: Baby, It's Cold Outside [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Barista Hatake Kakashi, Discord: Umino Hours, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Umino Hours Winter Bingo, Umino Iruka is a Cutie, prompt: making hot tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28336971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytsukkishine/pseuds/mytsukkishine
Summary: Kakashi has been working at this coffee shop for a year now, and he’s known as that stoic, and cool cashier/barista by his workmates. However, on one snowy day, all of them are surprised to see the collected barista all flustered by one guest they have never seen before.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: Baby, It's Cold Outside [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034916
Comments: 15
Kudos: 142
Collections: The Umino Hours Winter Bingo 2020





	hot or cold, i like you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [earndarby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earndarby/gifts).



> ahhhh, helloooooo  
> i wrote this for Moz because they're the best human i have ever met- caring, and awesome, and fantastic! i'm so glad to have met someone like you Moz! So I hope you'll like this <3
> 
> i hope you will enjoy this! uwu
> 
> Big thank you to Laz ([Jubokko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jubokko/profile%22%22)) for looking through my fic <3 Any additional mistakes are on my own for I added some they didn't get to check \o/

“Hey, hey, are you all seeing what I’m seeing?” Kotetsu blurts out, eyes glued on the scene before them. Beside him is Anko, his colleague, who is the same as he is- wide-eyed and perplexed

“Yeah, please tell me I didn’t drink that alcohol in the storage room.”

“We did, but not too much.”

“Well then, it’s either the alcohol content is strong, or that Kakashi is the one who’s drunk.”

The one who they’re talking about is their co-worker, and senior barista, Kakashi Hatake. He’s by the counter, taking an order as usual. However, instead of the unbothered and cool demeanor they usually see, they’re seeing a completely different Kakashi, and Anko doesn’t know how to feel about it. 

Admittedly, without any debate, their senior barista is hot. Every person who happened to have Kakashi as their cashier became all flustered, while Kakashi greeted them with his normal, unbothered face. 

But today, Kakashi Hatake is blushing. 

Kakashi never blushes. No. 

_Is the world ending?_

“I- what can I get you?” Kakashi says, eyes locked on the register. The two of them can clearly see how his hands tremble a little bit. At this point, Anko and Kotetsu want to smash their heads on the counter just to check if what they’re seeing is real. 

“Hello.” The customer, who is the epitome of ethereal, his brown hair looking all shiny tied in a pony, smiles stunningly as he brings up a hand to scratch the scar laying across his nose and cheeks. 

Anko takes note that the customer is also blushing while looking at their menu, but their senior barista has it worse- all red from his neck and up to the tips of his ears. 

Oh boy, Anko will surely treasure this moment. It’s not everyday you get to see Kakashi Hatake be a blushing mess. 

“Uhm, I would like to order a chai latte on the go, please?” The man says and Kakashi nervously taps the register, and at the same time, Anko sees Kotetsu creeping up behind their senior, a smile printed on his face as he beams a smile towards the patron.

“Hi, welcome to KopiNin, is this your first time here?” Kotetsu asks, still grinning amidst the elbow he got to the ribs.

Kakashi groans beside him, but the blush remains. 

Meanwhile, Anko stands by the side, watching in amusement-- clearly forgetting they have other customers inside. 

“Ah, yes. I’ve heard of this place and it’s so nice to finally… visit,” The customer’s eyes move back to Kakashi, and Kotetsu can’t help but to release an unmanly giggle. It’s so clear that the both of them are interested in each other, and what kind of friend Kotetsu will be if he doesn’t try to get this guy’s number for his senior?

“Well, we’re glad you’re here. Hey, have you met our senior barista ever? This is Kakashi, he’s the best of the best and you’re lucky today that he’ll get your order ready for you!” 

Kakashi tries to push Kotetsu away, but the other isn’t budging, and Anko is already dying from laughter.

“Really? Why that’s good news. I hope Kakashi-san won’t disappoint me-”

“I won’t.” Kakashi answers unexpectedly, completely stunning all of them- including Kakashi. Silence covers them for a moment, and Kakashi swears if none of them speak, he will surely-

Iruka then chuckles. 

“I have a feeling you won’t.” He smiles, “I’m Iruka, by the way.” Iruka brings his hand out, and because Kakashi is busy gaping in surprise, Kotetsu takes the initiative to shake Iruka’s hand. 

“Kotetsu’s the name,” Kotetsu grins and points at Kakashi, “You know him already, and that’s Anko at the back. Nice to meet you, Iruka-san,” 

“Oh, just call me Iruka, and it’s nice to meet you all.”

“Okay, intros are over. Can I just work in peace and finish his order?” Kakashi glances back at Kotetsu, a frown visible on his face. “Kotetsu, go sort out our inventory.” 

“Yes, boss!” Kotetsu salutes and turns to look at Iruka, “He’s not the manager, but since our manager is sick, he’s-”

Kakashi pulls Kotetsu by the apron, choking him a little bit. 

Anko is a laughing mess as Kotetsu moves beside her, giving the woman a high-five, ignoring Kakashi’s burning glare.

“How’s that?”

“He’s completely flustered. I can’t wait to tell Tsunade-sama about this!”

“Hey, watch me write Kakashi’s number on Iruka’s cup.”

Kakashi turns his gaze back to Iruka, who is still grinning widely, waiting patiently for him to punch his order. Clearing his throat, Kakashi informs Iruka the total and he quickly gives back the change and receipt, taking note of how Iruka’s fingers felt cold against his as they touched for a millisecond. 

“I’ll just make your order, you can take a seat over there,”

“Thank you.” 

Iruka’s smile sends butterflies down the pit of Kakashi’s stomach. 

Whipping up Iruka’s order, the silver haired barista meticulously makes chai latte. A few minutes pass and Kakashi finally finishes. Kakashi is about to call for Iruka when Kotetsu hastily yanks the cup away from his grip, Anko’s arm wraps around Kakashi’s shoulder automatically, pulling the poor senior barista away. 

“Hey!” Kakashi tries to pry her away, only to fail. Kakashi is taller, but somehow, it seems like Anko is stronger. 

After a few seconds, Anko finally lets him go. Kakashi huffs, confusion written all over his face as Anko shrugs her shoulders at him.

“I just have the need to hug you.”

“Bullshit.” Kakashi replies. 

“You hurt me, Kakashi. Anyway, I’ll clean the tables now!” 

Kakashi shakes his head, not getting why his co-workers are all acting crazy. Is this some sort of punishment? It’s just Iruka, nothing much is going on with that customer. Sighing, he looks back at Kotetsu, who is now leaning over the receiving area, Iruka’s order in his hand. 

“Here ya go, Kakashi. You may call for Iruka-san now,”

Kakashi eyes him for a moment before taking the drink, “You’d better not have added anything here.”

“Hey, I won’t tarnish the name like that.” Kotetsu quips, “you know me, Kakashi.”

Kakashi hums, looking at Kotetsu sternly before calling out for Iruka’s name.

The brunet comes walking towards the receiving area, a smile still on his face as he raises his receipt cutely. “That’s me!”

“One chai latte for Iruka?” Kakashi asks the standard question they’re required to say. Iruka nods in return, grinning. “Thank you!”

“Oh, and one chocolate muffin!” Anko interrupts, sliding over the two boys, clumsily pushing Kotetsu and Kakashi out of the counter, “It’s for you. Kakashi paid for it.”

“What? Hey-”

“Oh my! This is very nice of you, Kakashi-san.” Iruka thanks and accepts the wrapped dessert. “I love chocolate! I really appreciate it,” Iruka is grinning as he watches Kotetsu and Anko pester Kakashi to say something, and when they successfully did, all three of them have their eyes on him, anticipating whatever the silver-haired barista will say. 

“You’re welcome.” Kakashi says simply, cheeks painted red as he moves away from the receiving area, and towards the register to take another customer’s order. 

Kotetsu smiles apologetically up at Iruka, scratching the back of his head in the process. “He’s just shy,” 

Iruka bit his lips, pressing the muffin and chai latte near his chest. 

“I bet he is. He’s cute,” Iruka winks before saying his leave, waving at Kakashi from the entrance of the cafe. 

When the surge of customers has died down, Kakashi thinks he’ll be able to clean up in peace, however, he finds himself cornered by Kotetsu and Anko, bombarding him about that cute brunet from earlier. 

“But really, keep your phone near you always, he might call you!”

“What? What do you mean?”

“Kotetsu wrote down your number on his cup,” Anko supplies.

“You what?”

“Hey! He’s cute, and he digs you. We’re just here to help you out, senpai!” 

Having no choice but to accept his fate, Kakashi just closes his eyes and orders for Kotetsu to take over the register. 

“I’m going to take a short break. Kotetsu, since you did what you did, you’re now in charge of the register for the rest of the day.

“But, Kakashi-san! No, I don’t want to be at the register.” Kotetsu whines, stomping his feet, which only earns him a glare from the silver-haired man. 

“You deserve it. Now if you’ll excuse me.” 

And as Kakashi rests his tired body against the worn out sofa at the back office of the cafe, his phone suddenly pings. He looks at the message, blushing a little bit. 

_Hey, cutie. Thanks for the muffin_ ♡

  
  


~~*~~

  
  


Releasing a tired sigh, Kakashi removes his shoes lazily while carefully balancing the cup of take-out hot tea he bought with him home. Once he successfully removes his footwear, he straightens himself up and glances around the quiet hallway. 

“I’m home…” Kakashi announces. 

He then walks toward the kitchen and starts transferring the hot matcha into a proper ceramic cup. Once it’s done, he carefully takes the teacup with him and goes straight to the living, smiling as he spots _him_ grading papers with his earphones on. 

Kakashi walks over to the other and softly taps his shoulder. 

"Ah- oh, Kakashi! I'm sorry I didn't hear you," Iruka says, and removes his earphones, at the same time, scooting a little bit to give Kakashi a space to sit down. 

"It's fine, I have my keys with me so no worries." Smiling, Kakashi gently lays the teacup on the table, away from all the scattered papers before taking a seat beside his lover. 

"Hey." 

"Hey," Iruka greets back and leans in and kisses Kakashi's lips. He pulls back after, a grin painted on his face, "Your colleagues are so fun to talk to," 

"Ugh," Kakashi groans, rubbing his face away from the sleepiness.“They’re fun and kind, but sometimes I think they’re too kind.”

“Hey, don’t stress it. Besides, they gave me your number so I think it’s a good thing.” Iruka laughs a little, planting a kiss on Kakashi’s cheek, “But anyway, I’m sorry if I suddenly went to your workplace.”

“It’s fine,” Kakashi answers, and watches as Iruka takes the cup of matcha tea he bought for him. “Apart from me being surprised, it was actually funny to see Kotetsu and Anko going crazy over me and you.” 

Iruka snorts behind his cup, “I’m actually amazed you haven’t told them yet that you’re in a relationship, not that I mind, it’s just amusing and…”

“Please believe me when I say I’m not embarrassed of you. I just don’t want them prying too much.” 

The brunet grins as he puts his cup down, turning slightly to face his pouting boyfriend, who still smelled of coffee and cakes. “I believe you, silly,” Iruka chuckles, “You look so adorable waiting at the cash register.” 

Kakashi groans, his pale cheeks turning pink. Amidst the laughter from Iruka and the embarrassment he’s feeling right now, he is actually happy to see him at work. 

Iruka knows where he works, he just hasn't had the time to visit. Kakashi doesn’t really mind, he understands that the both of them are busy. When he’d heard the bells on the door chime earlier, and seen a very beautiful Iruka walk in with a smile, Kakashi had fallen in love with him all over again.

“I’m not adorable,” is the only thing Kakashi can retort back, getting another fit of laughter from Iruka. 

“Sure you aren’t.” Iruka grins, and Kakashi shuts him up with another kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! uwu  
> comments and kudos are really appreciated :3c <3
> 
> Stay safe, loves!
> 
> reach me through hereeee ~  
> [tumblr](https://mytsukkishine.tumblr.com/), [twitter](https://twitter.com/mytsukkishine%22%22)  
> discord: mytsukkishine#7169


End file.
